


Maybe Too Comfortable

by steveprobably



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveprobably/pseuds/steveprobably
Summary: i was haunted by this idea for like 24 hours





	Maybe Too Comfortable

Usually when they’re like this, tangled together and close, Seliph finds his eyelids fall heavy quickly. Maybe he’d been more wound-up today, more tense. Wil falls asleep as soon as they’ve fallen into bed of course, he always seems to fall asleep easily. 

His even breaths and the warmth of his body usually lull Seliph into slumber quickly, but… His mind’s just going too fast still (and his heart, but that’s another thing entirely). The way their legs are hooked together, torsos pressed close, faces centimeters apart… The hand still gently raking through his hair occasionally even though its owner is asleep, the other arm wrapped around him tightly, the pounding of Seliph’s own heart... 

Somehow with all of that at the forefront of his mind, eventually he finds himself drifting off.

Seliph wakes up to a low groan from Wil, eyes shooting open. 

_Is Wil having a nightmare?_

Seliph can’t recall a time he has since they’ve been rooming together like this. Wil’s always seemed to sleep peacefully enough. If he is having a nightmare now, then it’s only right that Seliph provide support. 

An unconscious Wil wraps his arm tighter around Seliph’s torso, hand gently raking through long hair. There’s something different about this. Wil doesn’t look…. Tense…. And he still feels quite relaxed against his chest. The way he’s breathing is labored but it isn’t as frantic as he feels in his own nightmares. Maybe his nightmare hasn’t reached its peak? 

His thoughts are interrupted by the gentle rhythmic motion of Wil’s pelvis meeting his own in a languid search for friction. He swallows hard when he feels something pressed against his leg, and he feels a blush creep onto his face. 

This probably isn’t a nightmare then.

Seliph feels panic begin to rise in his chest. What is he supposed to do? If he moves, then surely Wil would wake up. _Should_ he wake Wil up and give him space to… take care of things? But if he’s having a good dream… 

Seliph bites his lip as he thinks, eyes trained on Wil’s facial expression. There’s something about the quirk of Wil’s eyebrows as he slowly grinds against his Seliph’s hips that forms an embarrassed and admittedly aroused curiosity. 

What could he possibly…?

His gaze is sharp when Wil licks his lips, mere centimeters away from Seliph’s face. And he doesn’t miss the near whine from Wil when he adjusts his legs. He presses a knee further up Wil’s leg granting a bit more pressure to sleepily grind into. Wil fists his hair for a moment and Seliph nearly moans at the gentle pull. His head lulls back with the tug, and he almost feels relieved that he can lay eyes on something less intense than the expression of one lost in a sensation. His hips roll subconsciously with Wil’s slow rhythm as he considers this. They’re so close right now and he _shouldn’t_ let this happen. 

“....el..iph...” 

His eyes meet Wil’s sleeping face, now a bit more flushed, at the fragment of his name. Did he hear that right? It was little more than a groan, but… Was it? He rolls his hips in the same way, trying to see if he can gt the same response.

“S-sel...iph…”

It’s a relieved sigh of his name, the traces of a smile at the corner of his mouth. O-oh… The way Seliph’s heart is pounding feels dangerous and he feels his heart jump when Wil stirs slightly, eyes fluttering for a moment. Wil could wake up at any moment and find himself hard and grinding onto his roommate’s leg. With his roommate also being hard. 

Seliph swallows harshly. He can’t wake Wil with his... own condition… Maybe it’s best to play it off? Roll over and hope if Wil wakes up he doesn’t notice the lump of his hardness under the blanket?

He’s very careful when he rolls not to disturb Wil too much. The hardest part is untangling their legs with the low noise when Wil loses his source of friction, but Seliph manages. He didn’t calculate that as soon as he rolled over, Wil would press his chest into Seliph’s back. Naturally that means that Seliph can feel Wil pressing against his behind too. From this angle he can’t see if Wil’s woken up either… Has he made this worse?

Wil curls around Seliph, pressing his nose into Seliph’s exposed shoulder. The warm breath raises goosebumps on the lord’s neck and sends a shiver down his spine. 

There’s the tickle of lips passing over his skin, and he presses back into Wil instinctively. Wil flops an arm over Seliph to pull him close, and Seliph nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels the rumble of a husky, sleepy voice against his ear. 

“...Seliph…? Are… Are you... alright?” 

He doesn’t trust himself with words right now with how his heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest so he responds with a simple hum. He laces his fingers with those of the arm holding him close, pulling Wil’s hand up to his face for a moment, brushing his lips across it. 

“That’s… good…”

He feels Wil smile into his skin before his breaths become even again. Seliph heaves a sigh of relief before trying (and failing) to get back to sleep himself. His thoughts keep wandering to Wil saying his name.


End file.
